Save Me!
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Seigaku and Hyotei are invited to spend a week on Atobe's private island, but as soon as they get there strange things start happening. Soon it's a race to solve the mysterious riddle left by the witch and leave the island alive. With unknown horrors lurking on the island tensions and frustration run high as they fight to survive. But the question remains. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my halloween fic of the year. I just had to do one considering that Halloween is my absolute favourite holiday of the year. Ever seen that girl from the Possesion or what ever its called? Yeah I'm going as her when she looks possesed. **

**Anyway this is based off When the Seagulls Cry, but you don't need to have watched it to read this fic. So yeah enjoy the first chapter. The first chapter is basically just setting the story up. **

**Warning: Character death, gore, blood, some swearing. No Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**Chapter 1**

**The Island**

* * *

"Wow Atobe, I knew you were rich, but your own private island? That's a bit extreme, but not surprising considering it is you," Shishido commented from where he stood at the front of a large yacht currently heading towards the Atobe private island.

"What do you mean 'not surprising considering its Ore-sama? '" Atobe exclaimed, rising from his chair on the deck of the ship.

"He means only you would buy yourself your own private island," Yuuta muttered, looking up from the book he was reading. He had been invited after Fuji had… well let's not go into detail about what Fuji had done. Let's just say it involved some very persuasive letters that were sent to Atobe.

"He does have a point. You do tend to act like a stuck up diva half the time," Oshitari added, leaving Atobe spluttering indignantly.

"I think Atobe-Sama was very generous to invite us all to stay at his private mansion for a week," Sakuno murmured shyly. The only reason she had been allowed to come was because coach Ryuzaki was going on a well-deserved vacation for a couple weeks and Sakuno had had no place to stay.

"At least someone appreciates Ore-sama's generosity," Atobe muttered, glaring mutinously at everyone on board the ship. They hadn't even reached the island yet and he was already regretting his decision to invite the Hyotei and Seigaku tennis teams to spend a week on his private island.

"Hey I heard the island is haunted!" Jirou randomly spoke up; awake for once in his life.

"Hau…haunted?" Kaidoh stuttered out, freezing midstride.

"Don't tell me the big bad viper is scared of ghosts?" Momo exclaimed, chuckling softly into his hand.

"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as ghosts," Oishi stated reasonably, looking down at the passing water beside the ship.

"Exactly! Besides, Ore-sama would know if Ore-sama was living with ghosts," Atobe declared.

"Umm Monkey King, if there was a ghost living in the mansion you still wouldn't be able to tell, considering ghosts are kind of invisible," Ryoma muttered. He didn't believe in any ghosts, he just wanted a chance to Atobe wrong.

"Ore-sama would still know," Atobe stated firmly, refusing to believe that he had or would ever live with any ghosts.

Whatever Ryoma was about to say was cut short by Eiji's excited shout. Ryoma spun around to see the large outline of an island up ahead. Everyone besides Atobe, Tezuka, Oshitari, Ryuzaki and Ryoma ran to the front of the boat to get a better look.

Ryoma let out a sigh of relief as the boat docked. Ever since they had gotten on the yacht he had been experiencing nothing but bad memories. Let's just say the last time the Seigaku team had decided to take a trip on a large cruising boat things hadn't gone to smoothly.

"Oi brat! Are you just going to stand there all day?" Atobe yelled from where he stood on the ground. Ryoma snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked around; he was currently the only one still on the boat.

"Che," Ryoma muttered as he climbed off the boat. Ryoma froze as he set foot on the ground. He couldn't supress the shiver of overwhelming misgivings the island was giving off. For a second he stood frozen in spot as he resisted the urge to throw up the contents of his stomach. Something about this island just wasn't right. It was like the island itself was saying 'Stay away!'

"…Echizen!" Ryoma jumped as he felt a strong hand on his should and spun around to see Momo and the rest of his Sempai looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"We've been calling your name for the past couple minutes, but you weren't responding," Momo explained.

"Echizen are you feeling okay? You look pale," Oishi fretted, gently placing a hand on his forehead. "You're warm too. You might be getting a fever."

"I'm fine," Ryoma muttered as he started down the long path towards the mansion that was located about 1 km away from the docks. By the looks of it nobody else had felt the strange misgivings and chances were if he told anyone about what he had experienced they would think he was crazy.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka who nodded in understanding. Fuji could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were worried about the freshman. Deciding it wouldn't be good idea to let Ryoma walk ahead, Fuji quickly started down the path, easily catching up with Ryoma's slow pace. He didn't need to look back to tell everyone was following his lead.

"Ano (1), som…something felt wro...wrong when we were at...at the docks," Sakuno stuttered out. Ryoma froze from his place at the front of the group. Did she feel what he had? "Whenever I went to the ocean with Oba-san (2) there were always seagulls, but there are none here."

Ryoma let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and once again started down the road. He suddenly felt stupid for thinking Sakuno had experienced the feeling he had. If she had she would be freaking out right now. There was no way she would have stayed that calm.

"99.9% chance that is caused by the storm heading this way. Seagulls are known for their excellent prediction of what the weather will be like. This helps them to stay clear of any storms or hurricanes that may be heading in their directions." Inui stated matter of fact.

"Nya, is it just me of does Inui know everything?" Eiji asked loudly, causing the people around him to cover their ears.

"Eiji it's not possible for Inui to know everything; he just knows a lot," Oishi explained calmly.

"Oh My God!" Shouted Eiji, completely forgetting what he was going to say. "Is that your mansion?"

Everyone stopped to stare at the large white mansion. It had 3 stories and many balconies that lined the walls. The path leading to the house was line with large, white, elegant flower beds containing ruby red roses. Another building about half the size of the mansion, but still quite large stood partly hidden behind the mansion.

"Wow…" Yuuta whispered. Everyone in Seigaku was staring at the mansion with wide, shocked eyes. Never in all their lives had they seen such a large and elegant house owned by a single family.

"So beautiful..." Sakuno breathed out. She was slowly walking along the rows of roses, gently caressing each petal in her hand. She stopped to stare at a wilted rose, smaller compared to the others around it. She lightly touched the dyeing petals when a hand descended by hers, carefully tying a ribbon onto the flower in the form of a bow. She looked up and her eyes met light chocolate brown ones.

"This way you can take care of it over the week without forgetting where it is," The boy she remembered as Ohtori explained to her. She nodded smiling.

Ryoma wasn't listening; he stood frozen in place, staring at the front steps of the mansion where a tall figure stood. His eyes widened and he even pinched himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He could only stare as the figure turned around and caught sight of the group, his eyes landing on Ryoma at the front of the group.

He didn't have the time to blink or even move as the figure launched himself across the garden, running straight at Ryoma. Ryoma let out a small gasp as the figure brought him in for a large hug. "Chibisuke!" The figure shouted loudly, smiling all the while.

"Ryoga?" Ryoma gasped out as his brother let go.

* * *

**A/N**

**So how was it? Constructive Critism appreiciated. **

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got this chapter out! Sorry it took so long. The third chapter will be out much faster!**

**Warning: Character death, gore, blood, some swearing. No Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**Chapter 2**

**Legend of the Golden Witch**

* * *

**Last Time**

_He didn't have the time to blink or even move as the figure launched himself across the garden, running straight at Ryoma. Ryoma let out a small gasp as the figure brought him in for a large hug. "Chibisuke!" The figure shouted loudly, smiling all the while._

_"Ryoga?" Ryoma gasped out as his brother let go._

**Currently**

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. Quite frankly he had never expected to see his brother again after the cruise. It was even more shocking to find him on one of Atobe's private islands; the last place he would have guessed to find his brother.

"Mou," Ryoga pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "This is the first time I've seen you in months and all you have to say is 'What are you doing here?'. No 'I missed you' or 'How are you doing?'"

"Che, you didn't answer my question." Everyone around them looked on in amusement. This was Hyotei's first time meeting Echizen's brother and you could tell they were trying to supress their laughter at Ryoga's childish antics.

"Well, after we met on the cruise I went to New York to train for a bit. A couple months after that I got word that you were in Japan. So after I earned up enough money to buy a plane ticket I flew out to Japan. My first day there I was wondering around when I caught sight of Monkey King here!" Atobe twitched angrily at his nickname. "I remembered him from the cruise but when I asked him where you were, he said he didn't know. I wouldn't take no for an answer though, so I stuck around and kept bugging him until he finally gave me a ticket to this island and told me I would meet you here in a couple of days."

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me," Ryoma muttered, looking his brother up and down. He still looked exactly the same since Ryoma had last seen him. The only difference would be that he had grown a bit taller.

"Why is everyone just standing here? Let us go and see Ore-Sama's magnificent mansion!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Atobe's declaration, but headed in the direction of the mansion anyway.

Ryoma hung back as the group walked forward. The house was giving off an uneasy feeling. Almost like the sense of foreboding he had gotten the minute he had stepped foot on the island. He looked at the roses and began curiously studying a golden butterfly. He had never seen one like it.

'_Hmm, must be a rare species,_' He thought curiously.

The back of his neck tingled and he knew- _knew_- he was being watched. He spun towards the group, but their attention was on the house. He scanned the windows, expecting to see someone looking out, or a curtain falling back in place. But he saw nothing like that; no faces, no moving curtains. The feeling of been watched stayed with him as he made his way towards the group.

Everyone else was already on the steps, heading into the large house through the large double doors. Ryoma quickly hurried after them, before anyone noticed his absence. A large gust of wind blew around him and he shivered. He felt uneasy, but didn't know why.

He didn't know why he was so scared. It was just an old house. As he walked up the steps it he had the sense that he had not walked up to the house, but the house had walked up to him. Like a monster sizing him up.

He stepped into the house after everyone else. The wooden floor squeaked under every step he made. They walked into a large lobby and set down their stuff. The floor was decorated with bright red carpet. On Ryoma's left was a finely decorated sitting area. On his right was a doorway that led to a dining room. Leaning against the right wall was a staircase; no doubt leading to the second and third floors. Beside the staircase was a long corridor that looked like it led to the kitchen. Doors lined both sides of the hallway. Everything was decorated with highly expansive material.

Well everyone's attention was directed on something else, Ryoma was staring at the large portrait of a finely dressed woman. The portrait was huge and covered the wall between the dining room door and where the staircase started. The women had golden hair lightly put into a bun. She was dressed in an old Victorian red dress. Her eyes were a light ice blue.

"I see you like the painting,"

Ryoma, startled by voice, spun around. He was met with the face of a young girl, who looked a year older than him. She had long silver hair with large blue eyes. She was dressed in a light orange and pink maid suit. She was smiling slightly.

Ryoma was about to reply when Hyotei caught sight of the girl. They rushed over, which surprised not only Ryoma, but all of the Seigaku regulars.

"Mia!" Gakuto yelled, bringing her into a large hug. Shishido, Ohtori, Jirou, Hiyoshi and even Kabaji followed suit. Finally it was just Oshitari. He also eventually gave her a hug, both of them blushing lightly.

"Saa Atobe, why don't you introduce us to your apparent relative," Fuji spoke up. It was then that Ryoma realized both the girl and Atobe did share many similarities; both had silver hair and blue eyes.

"I see you have met Ore-sama's distant cousin, Mia. Mia's mother is a distant cousin of Ore'sama's mother. Making Ore-Sama and Mia cousins too. When Mia's parents died she came to Ore-sama for help. Since she is not technically related to Ore-sama, Ore'sama's father would not allow Mia into the family. He did however let her be a servant. Mia accepted the offer, which is why you see her here now."

"I'm so sorry," Yuuta murmured, bowing respectively when he heard her parents had died and she had been forced to work as a maid.

"Don't be, besides, my job is actually quite enjoyable," Mia explained, she was still smiling. She looked like it wasn't the first time she had heard Atobe explain her circumstances to people. Seigaku quickly introduced themselves.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your surname?" Taka questioned shyly.

"It's Rose, Mia Rose," Mia smiled at Taka, who rubbed his head nervously. All the guys blushed as her smile widened.

"Do you live here Rose-San?" Oishi asked politely.

"Yes and just call me Mia. I'm from England so I'm not used to being called by my last name," Everyone nodded at her request. "I was just explaining to Ryoma-kun about the painting."

Everyone looked at the painting and shivered uncontrollably. It looked so life like.

"Nya! It scares me!" Eiji shouted, hiding behind Oishi.

"It's beautifully crafted," Fuji whispered.

"I agree, who made it?" Oshitari looked at the painting, but was surprised to see no one had signed their name in the bottom corner.

"Master got it made the April before last," Mia explained and Atobe nodded. Atobe was about to go on, but was interrupted by Sakuno.

"I know who she is!" Sakuno exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. After realising everyone was looking at her, she looked down shyly. "I..I read about her once… She's a witch…called Beatrice."

"A witch huh?" Gakuto muttered.

"The witch Beatrice. Father believes that this witch exists," Atobe sighed, shaking his head as if he disapproved of his father's childish beliefs.

"What's that weird passage?" Jirou asked.

"It's an epitaph master asked someone else to right. Rumour has it that this passage tells where the Atobe fortune is hidden," Mia excitedly explained to everyone.

"They say there's at least ten tonnes of gold," Sakuno added.

"Let me explain the legend of the Atobe family gold," Mia continued, everyone nodded their okay and settled down around her as she began the story.

"There's a strange story about how Master got his wealth in the first place. After me and Keigo-Sama asked him he answered; One day I met Beatrice, the Golden Witch. In exchange for my soul, she would give me wealth and fame. Then I received ten tonnes of gold from the witch. And that's the explanation!" Mia exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "The end!"

"What! That's the end?" Eiji shouted, slightly disappointed.

"That can't be the end it just can't be!" Momo whined.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh said, for once agreeing with Momo.

"But wow, ten tonnes of gold," Ohtori murmured.

"If you estimate one kilogram to be 2 million yen, It all adds up to twenty billion yen," Oshitari breathed out, shocked.

"That would explain why Atobe's so rich," Shishido added.

"A mountain of gold seems pretty unrealistic though," Yuuta crossed his arms. He didn't believe the legend.

"But from a witch?" Oishi wondered.

"Witches don't exist," Ryoma muttered, finally speaking up from where he had been listening quietly. He was then put into a headlock by Ryoga.

"Be a little bit more optimistic Chibisuke." Ryoga shouted, grinning as he gave Ryoma a noogie.

"I thought you didn't believe in the supernatural either?" Ryoma countered.

"I don't but at least I haven't been moping the entire time." Ryoga let Ryoma out of the headlock.

"I have not been moping!" Ryoma frowned (*Cough*Pouted*Cough*). Everyone laughed at the brothers bickering,

"Instead of arguing like a bunch of animals, let us have a tour of Ore'sama's mansion!" Atobe then split everyone into two groups. Seigaku went with him and Hyotei went with Mia. The tour took about a half an hour. By the time they were finished it was already a little past 3:00 o clock.

"So what should we do until dinner?" Oishi asked once everyone was gathered back in the lobby.

"The beach! " Eiji shouted and everyone instantly agreed, voicing their agreement.

"That's a great idea Eiji-Senpai. The beach sounds like fun," Momo smiled brightly.

"Che, whatever," Ryoma didn't care where they went, as long as he got to sit down for a minute.

"Then it's decided! After we all get changed we're going to the beach!"

* * *

Ryoma was sitting in the shade of a large tree on the edge of the beach. This was the first time since arriving he had had a chance to relax. On the beach in front of him were the rest of the regulars.

Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Gakuto, Shishido, Ohtori, Hiyoshi and Taka were playing in the sea water. Tezuka and Atobe were sitting on some blankets, chatting ominously. Inui was standing off to the side, no doubt collecting data. Kaidoh was nowhere to be seen, probably off on one of his daily jogs. Fuji and Oshitari were also chatting a little ways away, but still on the beach.

Ryoma closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when a nervous voice sounded behind him.

"Ano, I know you don't believe in witches and all, but I made you something, but it's okay if you don't want it," Ryoma opened his eyes to see a nervous Sakuno standing in front of him, holding what looked like a necklace. The necklace had a large round pendant on it. A scorpion was carved onto the pendant with a bunch of weird carvings around it.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well you see Scorpions have the power to block magic. They also protect people from bad magic and misfortune. So I guess it's just for good luck," Sakuno explained, glancing nervously from Ryoma to the charm.

"Hmm," Ryoma muttered, but grabbed the charm anyways. He muttered a barely audible thanks and fidgeted nervously when Sakuno beamed.

"But wow, Sakuno-Chan sure is into this witch stuff!" Eiji exclaimed, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, startling both Ryoma and Sakuno. Sakuno tentatively nodded.

"I've always been open to the fact that the supernatural beings exist alongside humans,"

"Wow, that epitaph sure is gruesome," Eiji murmured, from where he was reading it from one of Sakuno's many notebooks. How he attained the mentioned notebook was a mystery.

"_My beloved hometown, the Sweetfish River running through it.  
You, who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream and seek the key.  
If you follow the river downstream, you will find a village. In the village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land. _

_He who lays hand upon the key shall travel under the rules below.  
At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key.  
At the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close.  
At the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my honorable name on high.  
At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill.  
At the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill.  
At the sixth twilight, gouge the belly and kill.  
At the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill.  
At the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill.  
At the ninth twilight, the witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive.  
At the tenth twilight, the journey shall end and you should reach the village of gold. _

_The witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures.  
One shall be all the gold from the Golden Land.  
One shall be the resurrection of the souls of all the dead.  
One shall be, even the resurrection of the lost love.  
One shall be, to put the witch to sleep for all time. _

_Sleep peacefully, my most beloved witch__, Beatrice.__ "_

Eiji finished reading the Epitaph out loud and took a moment to regain his breath. "At the ninth twilight the witch shall be revived and none should be left alive, pretty gruesome huh?"

Ryoma and Sakuno nodded their agreement.

"I made a charm for you and Fuji-Sempai too," Sakuno handed Eiji a necklace almost identical to the one she gave Ryoma. The only difference was that chain was bright red instead of green. Fuji's chain was sky blue.

"Thanks!" Eiji exclaimed, instantly putting the necklace around his neck. "I'll go give Fujiko his!"

Eiji quickly grabbed Fuji's charm and ran off. The two freshman watched Eiji sprint across the beach.

"It's a nice day. Don't you think Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno shifted nervously as she attempted to make a conversation.

"Che, it was," Sakuno momentarily confused, turned to look in the direction Ryoma was looking. Dark storm clouds could be seen approaching from the east.

"I…I gue- Ryoma-kun! Where are you going?" Sakuno stuttered as Ryoma abruptly stood up.

"Back to the mansion. It's going to rain," He murmured, a distant look in his eyes. As he walked off through he trees, Sakuno couldn't help but notice the light green charm that swung around his neck.

* * *

"Nya Oishi! Why couldn't we stay at the beach a bit longer?" Eiji whined loudly, causing everyone to roll their eyes and step away from the redhead.

"Stop that Eiji, and we couldn't stay because it's going to rain soon," Oishi scolded.

As everyone continued their walk back to the mansion the wind began to pick up and dark grey storm clouds covered the skies overhead.

"Saa, the storm might be worse than we thought," Fuji commented.

"Chances of it becoming a Typhoon is less 35% and chances of it being just a regular Tropical Storm or Tropical Depression is 86% and chances of it becoming a Severe Tropical Storm is 63%," Inui stated, writing everything down in his notebook.

"Saa, how interesting," Fuji smiled brightly, making everyone tremble slightly. "Ne Inui, have you ever thought of becoming a weather man?"

Everyone sweat dropped at that comment, but then again Inui would make a good weather man.

"Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka ordered, causing everyone to jump slightly. Everyone soon settled into a comfortable pace and continued their trek back to the mansion.

* * *

In a dark room the master of the house sat in his chair behind his desk. He was sipping a glass of wine and smiling happily.

"My dear Beatrice, it is almost time for you to take me along the path to the Golden Land," The man's smiled widened considerably.

"Oh Beatrice, I await your arrival, for when the clock strikes midnight you will bless us with the sacrifices of the first twilight and I will know you are here amongst us!"

Maniacal laughter filled the room. The man stopped though as he thought he heard sounds on the other side of the door. After a minute he dismissed it as a rodent and continued drinking his wine.

For tonight will be the first step to re-opening the path to the Golden Land.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if it was to much dialouge for some of you. But there is two entire tennis teams there. **

**The real action will either start in the next chapter or the chapter after that, so be prepared! :)**

**Anyway, Please review. Constructive critism welcomed. :)**


End file.
